Rikkai Diaries
by kurarevolution
Summary: Ever wondered what the Rikkai regulars were really thinking during their crazy tennis practices? Well we're going to take a look inside their diaries to find out!


Hellos! This is my first fan fic so please review and rate. Any advice would also be appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

Sanada Genichirou

Dear Journal** (A/N: So Sanada… -.-)**,

ACHOO! Niou is going to run laps for the rest of the week. At tennis practice he did one of the worst things possible. It started out as a normal practice until Marui started arguing with Akaya over whether gum tasted better then nachos. They both got 30 laps. Then Niou decided to help Yanagi "collect data". He came up with the most absurd, inappropriate, and nonsensical survey I have ever seen! TARUNDORU! I gave him 50 laps but I should have known he had something else planned. Right when I was about to leave the clubroom a bucket of ice cold water came pouring on my head, soaking my precious cap. Tarundoru… I'm definitely going to slap Niou tomorrow.

Tarundoru,

Genichirou

Kirihara Akaya

Dear Record of My Amazing Accomplishments** (A/N: He just had to call it that.)**,

Sanada-fukubucho and Marui are such meanies. At tennis practice I was going to eat some nachos I saved from the delicious lunch I packed when Marui came over and asked what I was eating. Is he an idiot or something? I mean who doesn't know what nachos are! They are the most delicious food on Earth! Whoever doesn't know what nachos are should go jump in a lake or something! That's exactly what I told that dummy but he said gum was ten times better. I said nachos were and then he decided to stick some of his ABC gum in my nachos! Meanie fukubucho decided to make us run laps for disrupting practice. Then Niou made up this really weird survey. I mean what is an H-scene anyway? And how am I supposed to know if I've seen one if I don't even know what it is? Well whatever it was it made fukubucho really mad and Niou had to run laps. Is fukubucho grumpy today or is he having a monthly like Marui-senpai? Anyway I got my revenge when someone poured water on fukubucho. He looked so mad and he was muttering something about Niou. I'll have to thank Niou later.

Bye-bye

Akaya

Masaharu Niou

Dear Diary,

HAHAHA!! I got Sanada good today! The look on his face was priceless! LOL! I still can't stop laughing! You see it started during tennis practice. Yanagi mentioned that he needed more data so I thought I would help. I took out this questionnaire I made earlier and gave it to all the regulars to fill out. Jackal and Hiroshi looked pretty shocked. Little Akaya looked like he didn't understand anything on that page and come on who doesn't know what an H-scene is? Mura-bucho kept on smiling. The dumb ball of fat was still pissed from the argument he had with Akaya and ate it! He thought it was his gum! Mura-bucho kept on smiling and Sanada looked like he was going to explode! Of course he assigned me laps but it was so worth it. Even better someone decided to put a bucket of ice cold water on top of the door of the clubroom so when fukubucho left he got soaked! He was completely soaked and was extremely mad! Of course I had to run for it because he thought I put the bucket there, which I didn't! Oh well, it was a great prank. I wish I thought of it...

Signing out,

Masaharu

Yanagi Renji

Dear Diary,

I collected some excellent data today. You see I was lacking information about the regulars' personal lives so I got Niou to ask some questions for me. But since this is Niou we are talking about he got a little too personal. Oh well, data is data and this data is quite intriguing. It turns out Akaya put "I don't know" as an answer for almost 95 of the questions. Of course Yukimura's was probably the most disturbing since he decided to include VERY explicit descriptions of the question's topic with his answer. I'm also surprised that Marui-kun doesn't know what nachos are and that he mistook the survey for gum. Sanada got extremely mad at Niou and ordered him to run laps. I'm sure he Niou was slightly upset and decided to dump cold water on Sanada's head but he ran away before I could ask him about it. I would write more but there is an 80 chance that Sadaharu is about to call to ask about his new juice.

Sincerely,

Renji

Yagyuu Hiroshi

Dear Diary,

Today's tennis practice was extremely eventful. It started when Marui and Akaya started arguing about whether nachos tasted better than gum. It seemed that Marui had no clue as to what nachos were which I found to be quite shocking. As for Akaya lets just say he was shouting words he could only have learned from Niou-kun. Speaking of Niou-kun he handed out a most "creative" survey which resulted in laps from Sanada. It seems that Niou decided to get his revenge by pouring water on Sanada's head. I suspect he will be in for a very large amount of trouble tomorrow. I have to leave now since Niou–kun is at the door. (**A/N: You can only imagine for what.-.-'')**

Sincerely,

Hiroshi

Marui Bunta

Dear Diary,

Argh! That brat is such a jerk! I mean how dare he think nachos taste better than gum! Gum is the best food in world! And what the heck are nachos! Oh well, they sound disgusting anyway. But the worst part was that Sanada made we run laps for voicing m opinions. Well at least Niou gave me back my gum which I mysteriously lost, though it tasted pretty weird. Well at least I got to see Sanada get soaked with a bucket of cold water. Hahahahaha! I'm sure Niou's going to get it tomorrow.

Yours truly,

Marui

Jackal Kuwahara

Dear Diary,

Today was completely exhausting. First, Akaya and Marui were arguing about gum and nachos. I was about to try to stop them but Sanada got there first. He made them run laps around the court. Then Niou handed out very disturbing survey which Marui surprisingly ate. Then Niou had to run laps around the court but surprisingly he decided to get revenge by pouring water on Sanada's head. I feel sorry for him since Sanada will probably give an unbelievable amount of laps.

Love,

Jackal

Yukimura Seiichi

Dear Diary,

I had the most wonderful time at tennis practice today. You see it seems that dear Marui doesn't know what nachos are and he and Akaya got into an argument about whether gum tasted better nachos or not. But Sanada ended the argument before they could reach a conclusion. Then Niou handed out a survey. I must say the questions on it were slightly disturbing but I did my best to answer them as accurately as possible. I was surprised to see Marui crumble up his survey, put it in his mouth, and start chewing. Then Sanada gave Niou a large amount of laps so I decided to give Sanada a gift. You see I thought Sanada seemed stressed today so put of water over the door hoping to calm him down but it seemed to do quite the opposite because he walked away mumbling something about slapping Niou. Oh well, at least I tried.

Yours truly,

Seiichi

Well that's it! Please review!

* * *


End file.
